


Captive Audience

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Some times the only way to get things fixed, is to face up to them.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Captive Audience

" Kayleigh Kitson to Miss Hiltons office please , that's Kayleigh Kitson to Miss Hiltons office "

" Oh shit , what can that be about ?" Kayleigh said, hurrying to finish her tea.

"You know she thinks the world of John, and I saw he was upset this morning, and I know you were crying last night , I'm no detective Kayleigh but I think there is something about you, John, and what happened on the way home last night that I'm not party to " Elsie said from the adjacent seat.

" She wouldn't sack me for it would she, she wouldn't be allowed surely?"

" For what ?" Elsie was still sitting next to Kayleigh. 

" Never mind " 

" What did you do Kayleigh?"

" Nothing , well nothing really "

" Nothing, but you're worried you could get sacked for it , that's some nothing Kayleigh ?"

" Bye Elsie. " Kayleigh said, then headed upstairs.

She stopped outside Caths office, took a deep breath and knocked.

" Come "

" You wanted to see me Cath ?"

" Yes I did, come in Kayleigh, take a seat honey, I'll only be a minute or two "

Kayleigh sat down and nervously picked at her nails.

Cath walked over to the office adjoining door and dropped the Yale lock, she then sat for a minute.

" This is taking longer than I expected love, I'll be back in a tick "

Cath patted Kayleigh's shoulder as she headed out the door.

A few minutes later, Kayleigh stiffened as she heard John's voice in the corridor, it was getting louder, he was heading her way.

He walked into Caths office looking over his shoulder as he spoke to Cath, suddenly he turned and saw Kayleigh. 

" What's she here for ?"

Cath pushed John further into her office.

" You two have unfinished business, and I've had enough of your forlorn looks, and awkward bloody silences, get it fixed " 

Cath stepped out of her office, locked it from the outside, and as Kayleigh and John stood open mouthed looking through the door window, she dropped the key into her cleavage.

" See you after lunch " She smiled and walked off.

John walked to the adjoining door.

" She locked that"

" And you stood and let her ?"

" I didn't know she was doing this John "

" She's obviously gone insane, I'll phone security "

John walked behind Caths desk.

" She's only removed the bleedin phone in all "

" Mobile ?"

" In my office, you ?"

" In my locker "

" Shit "

" She thinks it's the right thing to do "

" Kidnapping?"

" That's a bit strong John"

" Maybe, sorry you're stuck wi me Kayleigh "

" Could be worse "

" Think so ?"

" Thanks John " 

" Sorry , I didn't mean that "

John sat down, he was facing Kayleigh, but she was side on to him.

He sat for a while then sighed.

" I called you all night you know ?" He said quietly. 

" I know you did "

" Why didn't you answer ?"

" Why do you think ?"

" Because I'm a heartless, selfish arse who doesn't deserve a friend like you ?"

" No "

" Because I let you get out the car crying, and never came after you ?"

" No "

" Okay , how about it's because you put your heart on the line telling me you care, telling me you love me and I didn't say it back, even when I should have, and you knew I should have, because you know I love you don't you ?"

" Yes "

" Why didn't you let me explain ?"

" You hurt me "

" I know I did, but it wasn't meant "

" I know "

" Kayleigh?"

She turned to face him.

" I'm an idiot Kayleigh….."

" No you're not "

" I am where you're concerned, I have harboured feelings for you for a long time, but as far as taking them further, well to be honest , I thought it better if I didn't " . John sighed deeply.

" Oh right "

" But the reason I didn't want to wasn't because I don't love you, it's because I do, I love you so much darling it hurts "

John had knelt on the floor next to Kayleigh now, he had a grip of her hands.

" I don't understand what you mean John "

" I've managed to fuck up every adult relationship I've ever had, every one, I'm a shit partner basically, I can't seem to get this emotion thing right, I want to be with you, I want to walk out of here of an evening holding your hand knowing that you're mine, and mine for good, but I'll manage to screw it up somehow and end up hurting you, and I couldn't live with that on my conscience babe "

" So you'll give up on us before we even start is that it ?"

" It's for the best. " John nodded.

" I'm not willing to accept that John, whatever mistakes you've made in the past was just that, in the past, what you might have been then, certainly isn't what you are now John, you underestimate yourself "

" I'm not …….."

" What are you not, John eh ,tell me what you're not , because I think you and I will have different views on what you're not ?"

" Kayleigh "

" I'll tell you what you are, will I ? ,you're kind, genuinely caring, considerate, gentle and loving, you care about people, family and friends, you're funny, clever and articulate, professional when you have to be, and the perfect friend when you want to be. In all the time we've spent together you have never made me feel small, stupid or a hindrance, you're honest decent and trusting, you have never ridiculed me, even when I've deserved it, you've helped me help other people, you have shown me that the perfect man may not have manicured nails, highlights an all over tan and a six pack, and he doesn't need them when he has what you have, and that is everything that I've ever wanted, needed or could ask for. You're perfect John, if only you could see it "

" You deserve better "

" There is no better John, those relationships that failed were destined to, because they didn't love you like I do, they weren't willing to fight to keep you like I will, I'll fight to my dying breath for you Redmond, I need you John, so I'm not going to accept you giving up Mister, do you hear me, I won't accept it"

John could see Kayleigh was holding back tears.

" I'll break your heart "

" You already are, why can't you see that ?"

" See that's what I mean "

" John, it's taking me all the emotional strength I've got to hold myself together here, I was that close to phoning in this morning, feigning sickness and doing everything I could to avoid seeing you, not because I hate you, but because I'm afraid of that little bit of self respect that I have left abandoning me, and I end up begging you to give me another chance, let me try again "

" You didn't do anything darling……."

" Don't call me that, unless you mean it "

" I don't want you hurt Kayleigh "

" You're hurting me now John, I love you just like I said last night, I'm not sixteen John, I know that if we get together and become a couple, it may last two days, two weeks or two years, but it might also last a lifetime, and that's a risk I'm more than willing to take, I wouldn't hurt any less "

John sighed deeply, let go of Kayleigh's hands and walked to the window, he placed his hands on the sill and looked outside. Kayleigh turned to look at him. As she watched him she knew that whatever happened in this room, now would have long lasting effects on both of them, perhaps even life long. John's shoulders shook, and she heard him sniff. She walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

" Talk to me John "

" We do talk "

" No, I talk, you listen mostly "

" And say what ?"

" Okay, just listen then, or just answer okay ?"

" Okay"

" I'd do anything for you John, like I said, I do love you, and if you want me to just turn around and walk out of your life, really want me to, I'll do it, to make you happy, because we can't go on like this"

" I don't want that Kayleigh, I've never wanted that "

Kayleigh gently turned John's head to face her.

" What do you want John ?"

" You to be happy "

" We have something in common then "

" I want you to have everything you want "

" And if I want you ?"

" I'm no good for you "

" So you keep saying, but I don't believe it "

" Maybe you should "

" What do you see John ?"

" Eh ?"

" Look at me, what do you see?"

John gently lifted Kayleigh's chin so he was looking into her eyes.

" Beauty personified "

" No , you see a grown mature woman, a woman who has in the past made some stupid decisions relationship wise, a woman who has dated no hopers, idiots, misogynists, and out and out sex pests, a woman who had grown weary of ever finding a decent man , and guess what ?"

" What ?"

" I did find him, he's right here in front of me, and I'll tell you something else "

" Go on then "

" He knows he's one of the most decent men on the planet, despite his protests, why else would he risk what he's been looking, the love he pretends he doesn't want, it wasn't to treat me decently?"

" You deserve the best Kayleigh….."

" And that's what I'll get with you "

" You seem sure "

" I am John, I'm positive in fact "

" Kayleigh, I love you, honest to god I can't sleep for dreaming of you, and I go through my days thinking about you, and it would kill me to hurt you "

" Don't then "

" If only it was that easy "

" It can be, it will be, because I'll make it so "

" I've got a trail of ex's that would disagree with you"

Kayleigh grabbed John's collar, and pulled him down towards her, he could see the fire in her eyes.

" Listen to me Redmond, I will never be your ex , do you hear me, I'm your forever, and you're mine, and you know that, I know you do, because I know you now John, I know how you think, how you act, and the feelings you have, and right now you have to face up to them "

" I think……."

" Don't think John, act do wh….." 

John grabbed a shocked Kayleigh and kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before, initially she froze, but eventually she relaxed. They parted to look at each other with huge smiles. 

" God, that was worth waiting for " John said, grinning .

" Wasn't it just "

" I'll try to be the best man you've ever gone out with, promise "

" You already are John "

" You are absolutely gorgeous, you know that don't you ?"

" Stop it you'll make me blush "

" I'm sorry "

" What for ?"

" Not being honest in the car, I should have just said I love you too, and I wouldn't have put you through this "

" You put you through this John, I knew I'd get you eventually "

" So I'm got am I ?"

" Yes darling you most certainly are " Kayleigh giggled.

" Know what ?"

" What ?"

" I love being got by you "

" Well, show your appreciation then Johnathan "

" Fair enough "

Cath had the key in hand as she approached the door, she glanced inside. Kayleigh had her arms around John's neck, his were around her tiny waist, they were in the midst of a gentle loving kiss, Cath smiled.

" Time for a second coffee I guess"

She slipped the key back in her bra, and pleased with her day's work, headed to the break room...


End file.
